The New World Amongst You
by strouplionheart
Summary: Your light is what saved the world before. But now, after so many years, can it save us all again?
1. Welcome Back

Tales of the Abyss

Chapter 1

Welcome Back

One whole year has already passed. I can't believe I've come so far. Me, Luke fon Fabre, fake-son of the Fabre household, have come home once again after my long, treacherous journey to save the world along with my five best friends. Gailar...I mean, Guy took off back to Malkuth, and now, I think he still serves under Emperor Peony. Jade went back to the military, just as he knew he would. Anise, still a little annoying, is on her way to becoming the very first female Fon Master. I'm definitely happy for her. That means Ion will be happy! Natalia's bopping around the world, doing whatever kind of community service she can to further please the people and give herself, King Ingobert, and Kimlasca a couple more points. And Tear...

Oh...That's right...Tear...

_**"Come home!"**_

_**"Tear..."**_

_**"You have to come home! You have to! I'll be waiting...always..."**_

That was so long ago. How come...I still flash back to it? That was before all of this happened. I mean, I came back with long hair and I already got it cut again. I've got my short style back, or what Guy calls a "clean cut." Still don't know exactly what that means, though.

_**"I will. I promise. I'll come home."**_

I remember that day...I remember it really well, even though it happened so long ago. What was it...a few years? I was seventeen at the time, and I came back on my coming-of-age ceremony. Let's see...21 minus 17 is...

_**"Luke..."**_

Huh? Oh, yeah! That's right! She said something after that. She said...

Uhh...Umm...Huh...I don't think I heard what she said. Well, guess there's only one way to find out, right? Time to go see Tear. I hopped off my bed and launched out the door, heading for the harbor to catch a ride on the Princess Natalia. I still don't know why they decided to name a BOAT after my cousin...

Yulia City wasn't all too far from Baticul, so it didn't take but a few hours to get there. I stepped inside the city, and that slightly ominous, breath-restraining feeling once again took its course on me. This was the first time I fought him, too...Right here, over where I'm standing now...

_**"Shut up! Fine, I promise! Now GO!"**_

What? Where'd that come from? Wait...Oh, yeah, that day at Eldrant...

_**"Shut up! This isn't about logic! You can't POSSIBLY understand how I feel! You stole my past AND my future! Now is all the time I have!"**_

All the time he had...

_**"Now is all I have, too!"**_

That's when we...

_**"I don't even have a past to lose! But I've still decided that I'm me!"**_

I'm...me...

_**"It doesn't matter what you think! Here I am!"**_

Yeah...I had all the confidence in the world back then. Back when...

_**"If that's the source of the strength you're talking about, then I won't lose!"**_

Asch...

I gotta focus here. I gotta keep my mind on Tear. Uhh...N-Not like that! I walked through the door to her house, completely neglecting to knock. Good thing she wasn't there; I didn't wanna stumble in on her. At first, I was hesitant to even move, but then, I started to hear a melody. That same melody...The one she always sang. It was the same one that...

_**"They've supported me through everything!"**_

During our final battle...

_**"Luke will not...No...WE will not lose!"**_

Tear...I knew exactly where she was. So, I walked into the room with the selenia flowers. That's where I knew she'd be. There she was, standing in place, singing that glorious melody. I didn't really notice anything else; her voice was so pretty and mesmerizing. I managed to pull it together and take a few steps towards her. As my feet hit the flower bed, I heard her stop singing. As she turned around, her gorgeous face lit with a brilliant smile. "Luke!"

I waved a hand to her with a half-ass smile. "H-Hey, Tear!" I'm so stupid. I should've said something before I-

"What're you doing here in Yulia City?"

Snap out of it! Answer her, stupid!

"Uhh...Umm..."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Well?" I could sense a little bit of enthusiasm in her voice. It was as if she were happy to see me. Well, that's good.

"I, uhh...I really...I really wanted...to come and see you."

I caught a glimpse of her cheeks reddening as I turned my head away from her, my cheeks doing the same thing. I couldn't help it. That came out completely wrong.

"O-Oh...Umm...That was..."

I thought she was trying to get my attention to turn around, so I faced her once again. It's a good thing I can understand stuttering.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Luke."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Y-Yes."

What a relief. Dodged a bullet there, didn't I?

"S-So, umm...Are you busy right now? I-I can come back later to talk."

She shook her head, her cheeks still blushed. "No, I'm free right now. Let's go up to my room and talk."

I nodded with a smile. "All right, then." We headed up to Tear's Room; if I wasn't so sure of myself, I'd say she tried to grab my hand along the way. I let her do it, of course, but I kinda regretted that; my heart was pounding too fast, and my right hand got sweaty. Good thing she was holding my left one.

Tear sat herself on the bed, and she patted the empty space next to her, smiling at me. "Have a seat, Luke."

Just stay cool, just stay cool. "O-Okay." I carefully sat down next to her; I didn't wanna just plop down on her bed. Might give the wrong impression.

"So? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Oh, yeah. I completely forgot that when we met back up. Guess I was caught off guard by how stunning she was.

"Umm...W-Well..."

She blinked at me. I think she was trying to tell me to hurry up and say something.

"D-Do you remember...the final battle? At Eldrant?"


	2. What You Said

Tales of the Abyss

Chapter 2

What You Said

Dammit! Probably shouldn't have started it off like that.

"Yes, of course I do. I'll never forget it."

"Oh...Okay..."

She brushed some hair away from her eye. "What about it?"

I looked back up at her, right into her beautiful blue orbs. "Uhh...Well..."

"What is it, Luke?" She had such an innocent look on her face.

"Back when I stayed behind to free Lorelei, after everyone said their goodbyes, you came up to me and said stuff, too..."

"Y-Yes..."

"Uhh...Uhhhhhh..."

"And...?" I think she was losing patience with me.

"W-Well, I was thinking...You said something else, when I turned away. But...I didn't hear what you said."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Guess I caught HER off guard this time.

"O-Oh...That..."

"So...You DID say something?"

She looked away from me, her entire face starting to shade like a tomato. "W-Well..." Almost there; the red was past her nose. Wait for it, wait for it...Bingo! All across her face, now.

"Y-Yes...I said something else."

I blinked, my eyes a little wider than normal. "Then...what'd you say?"

"Umm..."

I felt the bed shake; she was scooting closer to me. Slowly, but she was still doing it. That's what's important, right? I felt her hand tiptoe over to mine, and when she found it, she wrapped it around my own. We were holding hands, sitting literally an inch away from one another. My eyes were fixated on our bound hands, but after a few seconds, I glanced up at her eyes, and she had a kind of distressed, tired look on her face. Her smile was gone, but it slowly sprouted back onto her face. I guess what she wanted to tell me was really important.

"I love you."

...Whoa. TOTALLY didn't see that coming. She...She loves me? But...why? I'm just a replica...No, no! I promised myself I'd stop thinking like that.

"You...do?"

She nodded. "I do. I have ever since you started to change."

"Wow...I...I can't..."

"What's wrong, Luke?"

What's wrong? Nothing's wrong! You love me, woman! What could POSSIBLY be wrong with that? I mean, well, I'm not trying to sound like a jerk or anything; I didn't mean it like that. I mean...

"Nothing's wrong. Because you love me."

Yeah! Yeah, something like that. Well played, voice!

"Well, I'm glad. Love is supposed to be a wonderful thing."

My nerves were racking; I could feel my heart beating about as fast as the Albiore on auto-pilot. I found myself lifting my free hand up to her face, placing it gently on her cheek. It was warm, to say the least, due to her previous blushing. Well, scratch that, she was still blushing. But I don't think she knew. If not that, then I don't think she cared.

"Your love is a wonderful thing to me, Tear."

"Then...do you...?"

I nodded, giving her a calm, warm smile. "Yeah. I love you, too."

Her eyes widened, and then shortened again. They started to rile up tears, something I couldn't stand seeing; I didn't like to see her cry. Not one bit.

"Luke!" She practically lunged into my embrace, her arms wrapping themselves around whatever parts of my torso were still available. Her body was so warm, pressed against mine like that. I felt her lift up to meet my face. Our eyes met one another's, and after about five seconds of gazing at them, she finally closed hers and pressed her lips against mine. The second she touched my lips, I felt my heart and soul skyrocket past outer space...however far that may be. I dunno; I learned that it was pretty far up there. I don't know how far away heaven is, otherwise I'd use that.

She broke free from my lips, and she smiled at me again. "Luke...I've never known what it means...to love someone like this..."

I nodded slowly. "M-Me, neither."

She giggled. "That's why..."

"That's why...?" I echoed.

"I want you to be my first."

Umm...what?

"I missed you so much...I forgot what your touch felt like. I...I want to memorize your touch. So that I memorize what it feels like to love someone this way."

Okay, where's the rewind button on this remote? She wants ME to be her FIRST? Does that mean she's never...

"Luke..."

Oh...Another kiss, but this time, with her tongue. I could feel it swerving inside my mouth, and sweet Yulia, it felt wonderful. I retaliated with my own oral assault, and I felt her getting more steady with it. She definitely knew HOW to love someone, but...she never got the chance to, I guess.

"Luke...Please...I can't wait any longer."

Now, where was I? Oh, yeah...HER FIRST? I was speechless. I literally said nothing, just laying there with her halfway on me, staring blankly at her like an idiot. Did I wanna be her first? I mean, yeah, I wanted her. I REALLY wanted her. But...I didn't want to cause that kind of pain to her.

"Luke!" Her voice was filled with an undying lust.

Oh, what the hell. It has to happen sooner or later, right? It does to everybody. I leaned up to kiss her again, engaging her in a heated tongue battle, one I intended to win. I positioned her so she was laying on the bed, and I was standing right beside her. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, clenching onto me as if holding on for dear life. Our tongues fought back and forth through each other's mouths, and my entire body started to feel hot. I mean, scorching hot. Almost like Jade-JADE himself- had just got done casting Infernal Prison on me. But even so, it wasn't a bad kind of heat. It actually felt...really good.

"Luke...!" Her voice was begging for my undivided attention. So what do I do? I give it to her, of course. A little nibble on the ear here, some sucks on her neck there, and to finish it off, a ravashing second round of tongue wars to end the appetizer stage. Now, I was ready to proceed with the main course. Man...I REALLY gotta stop listening to the castle chef so much.

So it began. As I continued to kiss her, I slipped my hand down her left leg, reaching for the straps that held her boots together. As I started to undo the straps, they fell to the ground, her boots following shortly after. That was just the start, I know. I made my way up to her waist, and as I did, I got her to hold onto me while still kissing me, positioning her on top of me as I sat on the bed. Her hands were placed softly on my cheeks, keeping me from separating from her. I could feel myself running a little short on breath, but hey, anything for her.

I started to slip down her waist, unbuckling all the soldier equipment she had on, like her knives and whatever else was heavy on her. Eventually, and I use that term quite literally, I had off everything but her slick, white panties. God, witnessing her lower body almost completely exposed...it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I could tell that the second I got her down to that point, she would have a tomato face again. I opened my eyes to look at her, still kissing me. I knew it. She broke away from me, saliva leaving the tips of our mouths.

"Luke..." She was serious about all this. Dead serious. She really wanted me to go that far. I mean, yeah, we loved each other, and it's been a while since we've seen one another, but I wasn't used to all this at once, you know? It just...kinda happened. But I guess you're not really supposed to...well, schedule this kind of thing. I dived back into her mouth with my tongue, throwing her off balance at first, but she quickly caught on and returned the favor. As I occupied her mouth, my hands made their way to the laces and straps all across her vest. Within seconds, I had them all undone, and I watched as everything except her thin, white bra hit the floor.

Immediately after I exposed her upper body, she broke away from me and covered herself. She had an ashamed look on her face, for some reason. I don't know why; she was damn beautiful.

"You're gonna say something stupid...But..."

I didn't even let her finish; my hands were gently pushing away her arms so I could work my way through her back, so I could undo her bra. Snip, snip...There. Much better.

"Tear...Why would I say anything stupid? You're so beautiful."

That was, apparently, the exact opposite of what she thought I was gonna say. Oh, wait...I think I figured it out. She thought I was gonna call them "Melons" again! Hah! But no, I didn't wanna ruin the moment, and even if I DID say that, I'm pretty sure she would still want me to go on. I'm just glad I didn't offend her; I love her so much.

"Luke...You've changed."

I grinned at her. "Only because of you."

She smiled at me, my eyes focused on both her nude chest and her gorgeous eyes. "Now...finish the rest." Her eyes glanced down to her panties. I looked down briefly to catch on, and as I did, I looked back up at her and started to kiss her again. My hands rubbed against her skin gently, as I made my way down her legs and started to carefully take off her panties, exposing her entrance. My ears wiggled a little bit when I heard her moan. She was waiting for me to go on. She was begging me.

I maneuvered back onto the bed, doing my best to keep her lips intact with mine. She was completely on top of me, her legs in sitting position. She broke away from my lips, and she slid down to my pants. "It's my turn, now," she played. I knew what that meant. Her hands started to undo my belt, and she pushed enough out of the way to reveal my manhood. About halfway through all of this, I was already rock hard. I didn't really want her to see that, but when it flopped out of my pants, she giggled at the sight of it.

"Luke! I had no idea you were so...so big!"

My cheeks turned red. "T-Tear..." She seemed a little awestruck at just the sight of it.

She nodded. "I know. Here, let me get rid of it for you." I think she was referring to the pain of being rock hard without any satisfaction. Guess so, because as soon as she said that, she started to lick it, her tongue swerving this way and that all around it and eventually onto it. Her entire mouth went on it, and she pushed her hair out of her face so she could see herself giving me head. There's not a word in the English language, nor the Ispanian, that could describe how I felt right then. It was magnificent, wonderful, spectacular...Nope, none of those'll work.

I felt something swelling up inside of me, down to where Tear was sucking. I was about ready to burst. "Tear! I'm gonna...!" Her eyes glanced up at me as she continued to suck me, and a few seconds later, I released inside of her mouth. As I finished, she lifted her head up from it, some of my produce spilling from inside of her mouth. Wow...I didn't think I could make that much. She played around with it with her fingers, swallowing whatever was left in her mouth. "That tasted wonderful."

Lies. But it was still kinky.

She lifted herself up and got into position, sitting back down on me. She grabbed my rod and positioned it inside of her, and she lowered herself down on top of it. Here we go. I placed my hands gently on her butt, and she began to pacefully ride up and down. She was doing all of the work for me. I didn't really have to do anything, except watch her enjoy herself. I didn't mind that at all. She reached out for me, her arms only an inch or two away from my face. "Luke!"

I think that was a signal to hold her. I leapt up while she was still riding me, and I held onto her tightly as she continued. This time, considering the position we were in, I decided to thrust for her. Eventually, we fell into a position where she was laying on the bed with me standing, still inside of her. I kept thrusting inside of her, over and over. Every thrust was filled with an indescribable feeling, one that I wish could last forever. Sadly...

"Luke! I'm...I'm going to...!"

"Y-Yeah! Me, too!"

"Let's do it together! Cum together!"

She latched her arms around my neck, and she began to kiss me again. About a minute later, we both released ourselves, me still being inside of her. We took a few seconds to set our breathing to an acceptable rate, and afterwards, I pulled out of her, falling onto the bed exhausted. Satisfied, but exhausted. I heard her giggle after catching a breath, and she threw herself back on top of me, leaning downwards to kiss me again. "That was wonderful, Luke."

I grinned at her. "I'm happy I could make you happy." It was true; her happiness was, and always will be, my top priority.

"So, would you like to stay here for the night?"

"Hmmm...I'd like that."

She crawled off of me, reaching for the sheets of the bed. She pulled them over the two of us, and she started to cuddle into my warmth. I held her passionately, my arm surrounding her torso. We were both still completely exposed, except me, with my shirt still on. That didn't last long, though; a couple seconds after she cuddled with me, Tear noticed the shirt still on my body and threw it off of me and onto the dresser not too far away from the bed. She then assumed the same position, and I reached over to the lamp and flipped the switch, falling asleep with her after an unforgettable night.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you, Tear."


	3. Impulse

Tales of the Abyss

Chapter 3

Impulse

There were no windows in the house, but I could tell it was morning. The room was still dark, but I could feel the emptiness in the bed; Tear's spot was unoccupied. I guess she had woken up before me and started her day. I wiped my eyes with my clenched hands, hearing footsteps coming into the room from the stairs to my right. Tear elevated back to my level, looking right at me with a red face and a small brown cup in her hand. My nose tickled with the scent of fresh coffee, mixed with some delicious french vanilla flavoring. I inhaled a big whiff of the smell, and I could feel my heart leap a little higher than it already was. Tear was wrapped in a soft, comfy black bathrobe, the ends barely passing over her knees. She walked over to me and placed the cup next to the lamp, and she smiled warmly at me.

"Here. It's fresh coffee."

I reached my hand over to grab the coffee, and I lifted the cup to my mouth for a small sip. Just as I thought, it was burning hot, just like good coffee should be. "Thanks."

Her smile widened a little. "You're welcome. I made it myself."

"Yeah? It's really good."

She kneeled down and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do. I could drink this every morning and night, but only if you made it."

She giggled. "Luke, I have some things to do today."

I blinked. "Hmm?"

"I'm going to Chesedonia to do some grocery shopping with Anise."

"Chesedonia? Why not here in Yulia City?"

"Chesedonia's got plenty of variety, and their goods are fresh and tasty. Not like here. I always go somewhere else to fetch food or supplies."

"Oh. I see, now."

"Anyway, you're more than welcome to stay here and make yourself at home. Hopefully, I won't be too long."

"All right. I'll stay here. For you." I leaned up to kiss her on her precious lips, and she giggled as soon as they touched. I broke away with a smile.

"I love you, Luke."

"And I love you, Tear."

"I won't be gone long."

"Okay. Have fun. And be careful."

I hastily picked up my clothes, which were scattered all throughout her room, dressed myself, and left through the stairs; I wanted to give her enough room to change and get ready to leave. Aren't I such a considerate husb-

Wait...Husband...

"I'll see you later, Luke," said Tear coming back down from the stairs. Guess I wandered off there for a minute. Well, longer than that; Tear had already come back downstairs and was ready to leave by the time she said my name. I quickly glanced over to her.

"A-All right."

Her beautiful blue orbs widened. "Hmm? Something the matter?"

I shook my head hastily. "N-No. Nothing's the matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!"

She blinked in confusion. "Well, all right. I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah! Definitely! I'll be here."

She giggled, and she reached for the door and opened it, walking out and on her way.

Man, that was close. What was I thinking? Husband? No way! Well, no, I mean...would she accept my proposal? I didn't even know HOW to propose to a woman. Sure, I've read stuff about it, where I'm supposed to get on one knee and hold out that little box and-

Wait...that little box...What's supposed to go IN that box?

I felt the need to escape this place, and so, I went back to the entrance and hitched a ride on the Princess Natalia once again. It was time to pay a visit to Grand Chokmah, where I would go visit Guy. Sure enough, the ship docked with no casualties, and I bolted off the ship and over to the palace. As I entered the palace, I dashed up the stairs and into the throne room, my eyes fixating on the emperor who sat in his chair but a few feet away. He glanced up to see me, and his face widened with a smile.

"Luke! Hey, there! It's been ages, man!"

I threw a cheesy grin. "Y-Yeah, it sure has."

He clapped his hands and grinned. "So! What can I, the great Emperor Peony, do for you today?"

"I need to know where Guy is. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Hmm...I had given him the duty of taking care of my Rapigs today. Perhaps you should check my quarters."

"Great! Thanks, Your Majesty!" I bolted out the door and over to his quarters, knocking on the door and greeting a rather dirty Guy.

"Luke! It's great to see you again!" He patted me on the back with his hand, and he ushered me into the room. He motioned his hand towards a chair, signaling for me to have a seat.

"So? What's up, Luke?"

"Uhh...Guy, I...I think..."

"Yeah?"

"I think...I need your help."

"Hmm? My help with what?"

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Umm...well, you know when a guy asks a girl to marry them, he...he shows her a little box?"

He snickered. I could tell he found my lack of intellect amusing. "Yeah?"

My cheeks turned a little darker. "W-What goes in that box?"

His eyes widened at my question, and his face lit with a curious smile. "Why, Luke, are you thinking about marrying someone?"

"I...Err...Yeah."

He flipped over in his seat, and he managed to pick himself back up again. "I was only kidding, you know."

"Oh...Sorry. But I was serious."

"Oh? Then who? Who're you gonna-" He didn't even finish his question before he threw a twisted grin on his face. "Tear."

"Yeah. Tear."

He leapt to his feet and walked over to me, patting me on the back. "Well, damn, Luke! It's about time you two got serious. Congrats!"

"Thanks...I guess."

"But to answer your question, that little box has a diamond ring in it."

"A diamond ring?"

"Well, not always diamonds. Sometimes, it can be another pretty gemstone, like a sapphire or an aquamarine. It just depends on what your woman is interested in."

"Oh..."

"But most women like diamonds. They're supposed to be their best friends."

"But how? Diamonds aren't real things...are they?"

He sighed. "Never mind."

"So...I should get Tear a pretty stone, and put it in a small box..."

"Uhh...I don't think that'll work, Luke."

"Huh? Why not? You just said-"

"You have to know what she's in to. You have to know what she would want. Something she would want to wear."

Something...she would want to wear...

Hold on a second...

"Luke?"

"That's it! I know what she wants!"

"W-Whoa! Don't scare me like that!"

I shook his hand and bolted out the door. "Thanks, Guy!" I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out of the palace, heading for the shop in the middle of town. As I walked into the store, I was greeted by genuinely happy clerks and even a few customers. I smiled and waved at them, making my way to the corner of the store to greet a salesman. I had seen him before during our journey, but I never really bothered with him.

"Oh? Well, good day, sir! What can I get for you?"

"Do you have any pricey gems?"

"Of course! Right this way!" I followed him to a small room in the back of the store, and he gestured his hand to a moderately-sized case of different kinds of jewelery. "Anything particular you're looking for, sir?"

"Just something pricey. Mind if I browse a little bit?"

He grinned. "Not at all! Please, do go ahead. I'll be in the front if you need me."

"Great. Thanks."

I started looking through the glass case, staring down at some rather flashy and shiny pieces of jewelery. As my eyes made their way down towards the end of the case, I felt a sudden tingle down my spine. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped far.

"That's...!"

-TEAR'S POV-

Shopping with Anise...If she hadn't invited me, I wouldn't have come. But then again, we hadn't seen one another ever since Luke came back home. Chesedonia was always so lively and a little bit crowded, but it was good to see that there were still people here at all. If it wasn't for Luke, then this world would still be consumed by the poison of the miasma. That single act has made him a hero in its own right. The world knows him as their savior; I know him as my true love.

"Hey, Tear! Gnome to Tear!"

I snapped back into reality. "Sorry, Anise. What were you saying?"

She snickered at my dazed expression. "Thinking about Luke again?"

"Again? I don't know what you're-"

"Oh, come on, Tear. It's about time you stop trying to hide things from me. I can tell from your expression what-or who-was on your mind, little missy!"

Little missy? Hmm...but she WAS pretty accurate. I WAS thinking about Luke. And I still am.

"You two finally got serious! So don't try and hide anything, okay? That makes me feel bad when I don't know what's goin' on with my friends!"

I smiled at her consideration, however false it may have sounded. "Thanks, Anise."

She giggled. "So, tell me. Was he good?"

"What?"

"Did it feel good? Losing your virginity to Luke, I mean."

My entire face lit red, and I walked forward and away from Anise. I knew that something was going to come out of her mouth; I just didn't expect something like that. It wasn't until I took about ten steps without paying attention that I bumped into someone. I didn't fall to the ground; I just brushed off my clothes. I looked over to see who it was I ran into.

"Tear? Anise?"

"Noelle!" Anise shouted behind me. She ran up to Noelle and wrapped her in a tight, squeezing hug, and released her after about ten seconds of hugging her. "It's good to see you again!"

She giggled. "Likewise, you two! What brings you to Chesedonia?"

"We were just getting in some grocery shopping. I don't like to eat anything that stays in Yulia City for too long."

She laughed. "Yeah, fresh foods are the best foods!"

"Exactly."

"Tear? Are you all right? Your face...it's all red."

Oh, no...I had totally forgotten about that.

"She's just thinking about her first time with Luke!" Anise exclaimed, as if she wanted to let the world hear her. My face went even darker than before.

"Your...first time?" she whispered.

"It's not important," I whispered back.

"You mean...the two of you..."

"Yes. Now please. Drop the subject."

"O...Okay."

"Well?" said Anise. "We've got plenty of groceries. You wanna head back?"

"Sure," I nodded. On our way back to the ship, Noelle stopped in place and looked down at the ground, distressed. I turned to face her, grocery bags still in my arms. "What's wrong, Noelle?"

"Tear...do you think...Luke is gonna ask you to marry him?"

I dropped one of the grocery bags. Rats.

"S-Say what?"

Anise turned around with a grin across her face. "Of course! In fact, I'll bet you anything he's already got the ring ready and everything!"

There went the other grocery bag.

"Luke's not-"

"That's so romantic. I wish someone would go that distance for me."

"Well, what about Guy?"

She shook her head. "No...I...I don't think he's over that phobia of his. If he was, then..."

"I know," I comforted her. "But just give it time. Maybe he'll warm up to you."

"Yeah!" agreed Anise. "Maybe you should invite him to go with you on a cruise through the Albiore!"

"I...I guess so. Yeah, I'll fly to Grand Chokmah and ask him!" She ran off in the other direction, most likely jetting into the Albiore and going off to see Guy. Anise set my grocery bags, which were still on the ground, mind you, inside the ship, and she walked up to me, wrapping me in a hug. "Today was fun. I hope we can do it again sometime."

I looked down at her with a half-smile. "Yes. Me, too."

She ran off to follow Noelle, and I turned back to the ship and headed on home.

Back at Yulia City, I steadily made my way back to my house, the bags still in my hands. But to my surprise, the lights were all off, and Luke was nowhere to be found. I hastily set the bags down near a chair by the table, and I hurried upstairs to look for Luke. Nothing. There was only one place left to look, which was the flower bed. I went into the room, and sure enough, there he was, standing briskly in front of a small patch of beautiful selenias. I approached him with a smile on my face.

"Are you enjoying the flowers?"

He turned to me with a smile on his face, and I could tell there was one in his heart, too.

"Yeah. They're beautiful. Selenias are definitely the best."

"Yes, I agree."

"Tear..."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I wanted to give you."

I put my hand on my torso, and my eyes widened. "For me?"

He slowly walked closer to me, and he took my spare hand into his. I felt something hit the surface of my palm. It felt...like a box.

"I wanted to get you something that showed you how much you mean to me. How much I love you."

My eyes looked down at my hand, and in my grasp, there was a little blue box. I glanced back up at him, and back down at the box. My fingers carefully flipped the lid open, and they revealed the inside of the package. There was a little bit of foil wrapped around whatever was inside of the box, and when I removed the foil, my eyes grew wider than they already were. I felt this unsettling emotion welling up within my being. It wasn't a bad emotion...I felt happy. Overjoyed.

"Luke! This is...my pendant!"

He grinned at me. "Yeah. Sorry I made you waste it for our coach ride."

"Luke..." I looked back up at him. "Thank you...Thank you so much!"

He chuckled at my happiness. "But that's not all."

"What?"

He took the pendant and draped it around my neck, and he placed both of his hands on the sterling sapphire. His eyes gazed into mine, that green stare I had all but fallen madly in love with staring right at my tear-filled eyes.

"Tear...I'm no good at this sort of thing. I...I've only read about it before, but...I want you to know...how I really feel about you. I don't think I'll ever meet someone better than you. I'll never find another person that makes me feel this way. That's why...I want you to be with me. I want you to be mine. Forever."

"Luke...!" I could barely hold myself together.

He dropped down on one knee on the bed of flowers, and he gazed back into my eyes. I looked down at him with a wide, open smile. He took my hands in his, and he opened his mouth once again to speak.

"Mystearica Grants...will you marry me?"


	4. Where Do They Come From?

Tales of the Abyss Chapter 4 Where Do They Come From?

-LUKE'S POV-  
Oh, man...What am I doing? She looks so surprised! Totally stunned! And there are tears in her eyes. Did I do something wrong? Was it...too sudden? Did we still have something else we needed to do before we took this step? Damn! I didn't like seeing her cry. It was nothing short of agonizing to see her eyes filled with tears. I couldn't take it. I slowly lowered my head in shame, thinking that there was something preventing us from going forward. I felt like ten different kinds of an idiot. What have I done? I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the pain in my heart. I went too fast. I didn't make the right moves. I didn't-

"Yes!"

...What?

"Y...You mean...?"

She rapidly nodded, droplets of water tearing away from her eyes and falling to the selenias below. Her lips had formed into a wondrous smile, but she still couldn't stop crying. She sniffled, and after a short pause, she finally managed to open her mouths. Oddly enough, the words she spoke were barely audible to my ears.

"Of course I will."

My right eye twitched. I didn't quite hear her the first time.

"W-What?"

But before I could stand up, she rushed down onto me, throwing us both to the ground in a sudden spasm of happiness. I guess she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Of course I will!" she repeated, this time, obvious enthusiasm detected in her voice.

My eyes widened, and a huge smile splattered across my face, and it shortly turned into a grin. And, oddly enough, it was the first time I ever saw her grin, too. At first, it was kinda startling, but I found it all the more attractive.

She lunged herself forward, pressing her lips against mine. She was warm; hot, even. When I put my hand on her cheek to hold her in place, so as not to break away from me, it was as if I was touching a sliver of molten rock from Mt. Zaleho. I slowly closed my eyes, engaging myself into the kiss more than I already was. We were locked in the presence of one another, and honestly, neither one of us cared that we threw away the key.

"I was worried," I finally said, gasping for air as we broke apart.

"Why's that?" questioned my ravashing fiance'.

"I didn't think you'd say yes. I thought you were gonna turn me down."

She slowly shook her head with a smile. "I could never say no to you." She traced a finger erotically over my lips and down to the center of my chest, her tongue licking the edges of her lips. "You should know that by now."

"I just wanna make you happy."

She kissed me once again, hesitant to stand back up and dust herself off. "You do. You always do."

I leapt back on my feet, and my smile got brighter. I took her hand and gently massaged her cheek with my other thumb, gazing into her precious sapphire eyes. I could see more tears starting to pour from them.

"After so long...I wanted to know what it meant to fall in love. I find that feeling when I'm with you, Tear. Just you being who you are makes me feel so happy."

"I feel the same," she replied, her voice cracking from the potential crying. "Oh, Luke...I can't tell you how happy you've just made me! We have so much to think about! Our home, our work lives, our children-"

"Children?" I questioned. But then, it suddenly struck me. I was a twenty-two year-old man who had done more than most; I got thrown out of my home and halfway across the planet, I made so many friends and allies, and I had even decided to offer my life in order to save the world from the miasma. But you wanna know the worst part of it all? Now that I'm engaged to be married?

I had no idea where babies came from.

"I...I dunno how that works," I admitted, my cheeks turning red from shame. But then, I caught her face turning the same color. She was almost back to being a tomato, just like she was earlier.

"You...You're not serious. Right?" She had to force herself not to laugh.

"What!" I retorted. "H-How the hell am I supposed to know where babies come from? I'm a replica!"

I could tell me saying that stung her. It always did. I felt the twitch in the air. She fell silent, but then, she smiled at me. It was a warm, sort of inviting smile. She took my hand, and she started to lead me out of the room and back upstairs into her room. She threw me to the bed and hastily locked the door, turning back around and walking rather seductively back towards me. She leaned in to kiss me, her body overlooking mine. We met lips, and our tongues begged for entrance into one another's mouths. After a short war of saliva, we had broken apart.

"I can show you."

Ohhhh...NOW, I know where kids come from!

...I think.

"Do you mean...?" I started to lead her on in the form of a question.

She nodded rapidly. "Lose the pants." Her tone of voice was like she was in soldier mode again. Complying with her request, I swiftly threw off my black pants, which flew halfway across the room, and gestured my hands in the air like I was being arrested. She laughed slightly.

"Luke fon Fabre, you're under arrest for a class A felony."

She fell onto me, her lips trailing themselves up my neck, pecking some spots that were ticklish. I turned to look her in the eyes, a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah? What'd I do?" I played along.

She licked her lips with joy. "Theft."

"Theft? Theft of what?"

Please, for the love of Yulia, don't say your virginity!

But surprisingly, she didn't say anything to start off with. Instead, she started removing parts of her clothing, starting with the knives in her pockets. Eventually, it had all fallen off of her body and onto the ground, leaving nothing but her undergarments left. And, of course, those didn't stay long, either. I could tell she was especially enthusiastic today; she was doing this all herself. She didn't even ask me to help her. But that's okay. I didn't wanna make her feel uncomfortable. That's the LAST thing I wanted to do right now.

Soon, she was completely naked. All of her gorgeous body, completely revealed. It was always an immense feeling of privilege just to picture her like this in my mind which, coincidentally, I had done many nights before, even during our journey. From the moment I decided to change, I started noticing her in the way lovers do. I always thought she was beautiful, and I wanted her to be happy. She was the one who I finally convinced to watch me, so as to judge me as to how I've grown. How I've changed. She was the most important person in my life, and I'd gladly sacrifice myself to make her happy. She reached over me and aimed for her lamp, and when she finally reached it, she flipped the switch so the light no longer illuminated the room. I could feel her gaze, even in the dark, as she pulled the blankets over us. Something told me she was about to show me how babies were made. And to be honest, I thought I was ready, especially after she told me what exactly I had stolen from her:

"My heart." 


	5. Sentence of Paradox

Tales of the Abyss Chapter 5 Sentence of Paradox

I am alive.

At last, I have been resurrected. I have regained all that had been lost. My sight, my hearing, my senses altogether; everything I once trusted and used as a mortal has been restored. I am even able to feel the sudden rush of blood, as painful as it may be, coursing through my veins. Its speed and velocity have inflicted a sting upon my body, but it is necessary to fully restore my existence. Soon, I will be completely reborn, able to continue my plans as I had previously intended.

Before those fools had vanquished me.

Yes, those insolent vermin that roam carelessly through the Legacy, that ancient ship stretching as vast and graciously as an entire world should. Those foolish mortals...I may now exist within a different dimension, however, I will find a way to return to them, once I am finished with this world.

Once I have wiped it clean of all human life.

I will continue my plans, but they will be executed here, upon this new world. Utilizing the power I have obtained, killing all life and absorbing it to prolong my existence will be no hardship on my part. I can feel the echoes from the center of this planet; it is still within an infantile state. There is not much that can be done here, but whatever life that still roams it, I will claim as my own. The shadow of the night has been cast upon me once more, and my eyes of scarlet blood now witness my surroundings. I seem to be merely steps before a colossal tower, which by the looks of things, has yet to be finished. It certainly is high, but what possible use could the people of this world have for such a trifle construct?

Had they once believed it to be a stairway to heaven? To a sanctuary beyond the bounds their mortal eyes could reach?

What utter nonsense. What could they possibly gain by constructing a tower to a mythical realm, a plain that does not-or ever shall-exist? Heaven and hell are nonexistent. The simple fact that I have been reborn in this world is excellent proof of such a truth. Or have I been taken to heaven? Or even hell? I sincerely doubt that; it is said that when you die, you lose all feeling; emotion, pain, and anguish are all rendered obsolete upon falling beneath the cold, loving embrace of death. I feel the pain of rushing blood, the chill of cold wind, and the warmth of my feet tucked firmly within my jet-shaded boots.

I am not dead. I am not in heaven, nor am I in hell. So where am I?

Though I have lived for more than six millenia, the concepts of alternate worlds and universes has always puzzled me. It has always been such a factor that I have found to be even slightly interesting, due to its ridiculed complexity. Regardless of all worlds and times that may exist, all living things must pass. All life-no matter how old or young-must die. All worlds-no matter how strong or frail-must end. Yet, the possibility that there are countless different existences, excluding my own, that are out there, waiting to be destroyed, has always fascinated me.

Even if it manages to slip my mind into an endless trail of thoughts, pertaining to my own demise.

Nay. I have been cursed with the future of eternity. I have wondered many times if I could ever truly die. In more than six-thousand years, there have only been a small handful of occurences when I have been slain. Yet, after every death I endure, I am forced back to reality, to live once again, in a completely different world. This time, however, I have been revived within an infantile planet, one whose internal seeds have only started to bloom. This would, undoubtedly, be an ideal chance to accomplish my goal.

What better time than now to start eradicating humanity?

My legs had moved me forward and into the doors of the massive pillar of machinery behind me, leading me up the winding staircase to my left and eventually halting me when there was nowhere else to go. It was at this moment that a faint echo had traced itself through my mind, speaking to me:

"Rem...Tower of Rem..."

Tower of Rem. I suppose the word "Rem" is used to describe an element in this world. If that was the case, what other elements could I learn to harvest from this planet? Was there fire? Water? I am already aware of the wind and the earth of this place, seeing as I felt the cold breeze outside with ground and nurtured soil surrounding me. But even so, the possibilities had grasped ahold of my attention, and so, I returned to the bottom of the tower and stepped through the exit, continuing my walk down the path to the surrounding area. Wings of blackest night and scarlet hue sprouted from my back, leaving no tear within my ebony garments. I accelerated into the air, flying off into the distance until my eyes laid themselves upon any sign of civilization.

This world-and all who may exist within it-have had their fates sealed. 


End file.
